Lost Yet Never Found
by Sanji-kunZoro-san
Summary: After a tragic storm, the strawhats are marooned on a strange island with the strangest creatures. Going Merry is trashed and they have no money, will a young 16 year old girl lend them a hand and a heap of unwanted trouble?


**New story!! Yaaaaay! Wow I'm hyper! I have no idea where this story is going, besides safely locked up in my laptop. No romance, just humor and a lot of adventure. I'm trying not to majorly 'Sue' this story. No pun intended. I don't think it is, but oh well. At least I tried. Anyways, while I go take tests to see if my OC is a 'Sue', read this fun filled fic.**

**I do not own One Piece, just Jazzy the Spazzy.

* * *

**

**Lost Yet Never Found**

**Chapter 1: Lost at Sea**

" Sanji, why is the side of the meat brown?" Usopp asked while poking the tender loin.

The Straw Hat crew had just started to eat dinner, it was a quiet yet boring day on the ship. They had just finished casting off an island they had stopped at. Nothing there seemed to interest them and even to Sanji's despair, the girls were nowhere out of the ordinary. They had to stop and take a break from the melancholy day to eat the never ordinary dinner. The menu that day was Marinated Tender Loin with a side of salad, twice-baked potatoes, and bread rolls.

" It's called skin smart ass," Sanji mumbled coldly.

" No not that, underneath it!"

" Fat?" Luffy questioned, holding the meat up but then stuffing into his large rubber mouth.

" Doubt it," Sanji shrugged.

" Burnt?" Chopper asked.

" That's not it."

" Why do you care anyways, Usopp?" Zoro snorted.

" Just curious, gosh. You guys really don't have to reply so rudely," Usopp sighed.

" Maybe it's because we don't care."

Sanji nodded in agreement," That's probably it."

Usopp slammed his hand on the table, " I reserve the right to say my opinion!"

" Sure you do, we also reserve the right to call you stupid."

" Hey!!"

" Hahahahaha! Good one Sanji!" Luffy said, stuffing another piece of meat in his mouth. Everyone laughed loudly, except for Usopp. He slouched in his chair and began to pout; he hated being outwitted. Sometimes a joke is the best cure for a depressing day, although sometimes it can get you into trouble.

"Would you guys be quiet!?" Nami yelled, " I can't even read a stupid map with out you guys arguing over something."

Nami, apparently, had been quiet during the bickering. She had been sitting at the table studying a map and eating quietly. Robin was following Nami's example, but instead she was reading a book about Mythology. Her ability to withstand the loud argument was remarkable.

" Navigator-san, be gentle with the crewmates. They've had a very quiet afternoon; they need some noise after all. Especially since we have a very boisterous captain," Robin said gently.

Nami sighed and continued to look at her maps again. It was quiet for a little while. Nami savored these few seconds and took this once in a lifetime chance to finish looking over her maps. Chopper finished eating and just sat in his chair. Usopp, Luffy, and Zoro continued to eat vigorously. Sanji tried desperately not to yell at them and Robin continued to read her book. Just then out of nowhere Luffy yelled, " Seconds!!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back," You idiot!!!"

Nami's brown eyes had turned into daggers and her teeth were of a werewolf's. She got up and was about to punch the daylights out of Luffy when an extended hand appeared from the table and tugged on Nami's arm. Nami looked at Robin who was shaking her head. Nami sighed deeply and flumped back into her chair.

" Relax, they're deprived remember," Robin replied.

" Sorry Nami-san, I will try to keep these jerks quiet for you!!" Sanji smiled.

" Yah, uh huh," Nami mumbled, slouching in her chair and sulking.

" I'm going to go take a nap, these guys are giving me a headache anyways," Zoro got up out of his chair.

Sanji stopped him, " Nope, you're helping me clean the kitchen."

" Who says I have to?" Zoro growled.

" I do!"

" Why do you guys always fight?" Chopper asked, rolling his little eyes.

" He started it!!" they both said in unison.

The little reindeer sighed. He turned away from the argument and faced Nami and Robin, " Nami, when are we going to get to the next island?"

Nami shrugged, " Tomorrow sometime, why does it matter? It's probably going to be boring like all the rest of the islands."

" I'll make it less boring for you Nami-swan!!!" Sanji stopped arguing with Zoro and began swooning over Nami again.

" Sure you will Sanji-kun," Nami sat up in her chair and began picking at what was left of her food.

Then it became quiet again…really quiet.

" Soooo…" Usopp tapped the table, " Why is the meat brown again?"

" That's it!!!" Nami screamed, " Somebody is going to die!!!"

**The next day--- **

Nami walked out of the woman's quarters and let out a long yawn. She stretched her arms out and adjusted her shirt a little bit. She felt better today and had a good feeling of what was going to happen today. She walked into the galley and sat at the table. Sanji was already there preparing breakfast.

" Good morning Sanji-kun," Nami said smiling.

Sanji didn't answer though; he was staring into the porthole.

" Sanji-kun?" Nami looked at the quiet cook.

He didn't even budge, she saw his jaw hit the counter and he dropped the plate he was holding. Pieces of broken plate scattered all over the floor and he didn't even bend over and pick it up, he just kept on staring into the porthole. Nami got up and walked over to him, she began to feel a little anxious.

" Sanji-kun?" Nami placed her hand on his shoulder, " What are you staring at?"

Sanji slowly lifted his right hand that was holding the plate and pointed out the window. Nami pulled herself forward to get a better look. Beyond the bow of the ship was a _large _cyclone. It was the biggest they've seen yet. Nami let out a big scream. They were heading right towards it; the huge twister was sucking the ship into its hellish demise.

" Ahhhhh!! What the hell is that!! Sanji why didn't you wake me up!!" Nami screamed, she ran out the door and began screaming for everyone to wake up.

" It-it just appeared out of nowhere…" Sanji stuttered.

" Nani?! How is that possible?!" Nami yelled, " Hey every one wake up!! Sanji-kun get outside and start steering this ship out of the path of the cyclone! Robin should be out there too, get her to start helping!!"

Sanji didn't move for a second but then stopped staring at the huge storm and ran outside. Nami ran into the men's quarters and started kicking people out of their beds. She grabbed Usopp by the nose and pulled him out of his hammock.

" Ow! Nami what's up?!" Usopp yelled.

" Get outside! Now!! We're going to hit a cyclone!" Nami grabbed him by the shirt and then hurled him to the door.

She grabbed Zoro and Luffy by the shirts, even though they were still sleeping, and pushed them out the door as well, " Help Sanji-kun! We're going to get hit by a storm!!"

She then grabbed Chopper and ran out the door. She began screaming out commands to steer the ship. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

" Meh, Nami why did you wake us up?" Luffy whined, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" Just get outside we are going to get hit by a cyclone any minute now!! If we don't get this ship turned around then we will never see the daylight!! Move!"

" Oi, Oi now I don't need you to order me around," Zoro mumbled, reluctantly getting up and walking outside. The rest stared at her in shock.

" Get your asses outside now!!!" She screamed.

They all got off their butts and began to move outside. When they opened the door they all dropped their jaws, the cyclone had gotten closer this time. Nami punched them all in the head and told them to move it. Hands were everywhere on deck. They were appearing out of nowhere, rowing the ores, trying to steer the whip staff, and other things. Robin was really a handful at this point. Sanji was running back and forth trying to manage the ship on his own; when he saw the others his expression wasn't at all pleased.

" Bout time you jerks got here!!" he yelled.

" Ahh quit your whining pussy!!" Zoro yelled back to him.

" Pussy?! You are going down Marimo!!" Sanji held up his middle finger.

" You son of a-"

" That's it!!" Nami screamed, " No more fighting or you both are going flying into the damn cyclone!!"

Sanji stopped talking and ran back to secure the mainsail. Zoro shut up and began helping Chopper and Robin steer the whip staff. The ship wasn't turning around nor was the storm getting any better. They began to draw closer and closer to it. A bolt of lightning shot at of the sky and hit the crow's nest. The mast began to catch fire and began spreading down towards the ship. The rain wasn't enough to put out the mass amount of flames.

" Holy crap!!" Usopp cried, " Not the Going Merry!!"

" Oh no! Usopp I think we have bigger things to worry about!" Chopper screamed from the cabin.

" Luffy, I don't think we are going to make it!" Robin called.

" Yes we are!! Keep steering!!" Luffy yelled back.

What Luffy said boasted up the crew moral a little bit, but it _was_ too late. The ship didn't move at all now, it kept on heading straight for the cyclone.

" Nami-san!" Sanji ran to the navigator, " We're not going to make it!"

" We have to Sanji-kun!!" Nami screamed, " Everyone!! Stop what you're doing!!"

They all came out from their positions and looked at her as if she were crazy. The fire was still raging up on top, but the rain was starting to calm it down. Lightning struck in all different directions and was getting worse by the second. Rain was falling as fast as the Japanese bullet train. Nami repeated her command in a more hoarse voice, " Every just stop what you are doing!"

" What are you talking about, we are heading right for hell any minute now!" Usopp screamed while trying to wipe some water out of his face.

" We need to go for the eye of the storm, isn't that right Robin? It's were it is the calmest, I can feel it!" Nami commanded.

Robin nodded, " We must never doubt our navigators instincts."

" You heard what Nami said! Move the ship forward!" Luffy yelled.

"Aye!!"

They all scattered back into positions and began steering the ship strait. The storm grew calmer as they drew closer into the center. The closer they got, the more it seemed like the storm was turning into a typhoon. The cyclone lost its suction like powers and starting just brewing more rain, lightning, and wind. However, a terrible thing happened; the ship took in a wave, a big wave. Everybody was blown off the ship and into the see. Zoro swam after Robin, Usopp got Chopper, and Sanji seized the captain. Nami swam close to the crew and they tried to get back on ship. Instead they took in another wave and were pulled back another hundred yards.

" We need to get back on the ship!! We're going to die at sea!!" Sanji choked over the waves.

" I don't think we can!" Usopp coughed, " Is everyone okay?!"

" I'm fine?! Are the 'users' okay?!" Nami called, her voice was distant.

" Robin and I are fine, she's out though!" Zoro called back.

" Same with Luffy and I!"

" Make that seven with Chopper and I!"

" We need to get closer or we'll lose each other!!" Nami advised.

Sanji swam towards Usopp, who was carrying Chopper and treading water simultaneously, Zoro followed after Sanji and then Nami. They latched onto each other with their free arms and formed a chain.

" How are we going to get back onboard?" Usopp asked with a worried face.

" That's not going to happen," Nami sighed, " We need to swim to the nearest island."

" What do you mean swim?" Zoro coughed out water, " We don't even know how far that is!"

" We won't have to swim far. The current follows to the next island, if we get tired the water will take us to it," Nami explained.

" What about Merry!? We can't just leave her!" Usopp cried.

" The storm looks like it's dying down, she won't drift very far. When the winds die down a little more it will follow the current."

Another bolt of lightning hit the water near them; it caused a huge tidal wave that shoved the crewmates under water completely. They tightened their grasp on each other and drug each other back up above water. They kept a firm hold on their devil fruit users.

" I'm with Nami-san on this one!" Sanji coughed.

" What ever it takes to get us out of the water!" Zoro agreed.

" I don't want to leave Merry!" Usopp complained.

" Usopp trust me! Merry will come back like she always does!" Nami assured.

Usopp sighed, " Let's go, I don't want to die yet."

" That's the spirit Usopp!" Nami cheered, " Now onward!"

" Hai Nami-san!!"

* * *

**Cheesy first chapter I know, I don't want my new OC to seem Sueish and appear in the first chapter. I would love reviews; the more reviews the more of a chance that I'll make a second chapter. You'll love my OC though, I promise!**


End file.
